T-Bo
T-Bo (Terrence Jeter Bo) is an odd man that works at the Groovy Smoothie. He typically wears a bandana and is known for selling various types of food on a stick, like pickles, bagles, or tacos. Although he usually annoys people, he seems to be good friends with the iCarly trio. He once had a friend named Eddie Robinson who died after being hit by a bus. T-Bo also has a sister who is out of the hospital; his sister was in the hospital for working for Spencer. He is fascinated by extra-terrestrial life, as shown on Carly's blog, and apparently wants to be abducted by aliens one day. When crop circles that looked like him were found in England, T-Bo made some special smoothies using "English ingredients" to celebrate it. He enjoys asking people at the most inconvenient times if they would like a snack like a bagel or pickle, and normally doesn't stop bothering them until they finally give in to him. Employment In iSpeed Date, T-Bo is working the night shift and turns up the music after Freddie asks him to. In an interview on iCarly.com, Sam says he is one of the managers at the Groovy Smoothie. We find out that before he started selling things on a stick, he sold things in buckets. He proved that food sold better on a stick because he tested it by first trying to sell bananas in a bucket and only sold a few. He put the rest of the bananas on a stick and sold the rest. It is shown that T-Bo can put almost any food on a stick. In iGot A Hot Room, he put hard shell tacos on a stick, which Carly could not do without breaking them. In iGot A Hot Room, he hires Carly to keep her busy while Spencer, Sam, Freddie, and Gibby re-do her room. It is revealed in an iCarly interview that T-Bo also has a collection of pens, some of them from significant moments in his life. T-Bo's Running Gag T-Bo was introduced in a running gag where he was begging people (especially the iCarly gang) to buy things that are not smoothies, usually on a stick (bell peppers, bagels, doughnuts, turkey breasts, muffins, pot pie, yams etc). He isn't the best thinker though; he once put the stick through the doughnuts instead of using the holes. He even manages to put nearly impossible foods on a stick, i.e. when Carly tried to put a set of tacos on a stick and one broke apart, though somehow T-Bo was able to put it on successfully without a crack. In an interview with Sam, he says it's because food looks better on a stick, allowing bigger sales. Life before the Groovy Smoothie On iCarly.com, Boofus interviews T-Bo and asks him questions about his life before his employment in the Groovy Smoothie. He says that he worked at the smoothie shop for a year and says it is a cool job. He also claims that he went to Boston University. Gibby interviewed him and found out that T-Bo used to be a hand model. Notes/Trivia *He seems to be good friends with the iCarly 'family' as he was a guest at Carly's birthday party, and, in the episode iGot A Hot Room, gave Carly a job to return the favor Spencer did for his sister who ended up in the hospital due to Spencer's actions. *He is a skilled beatboxer, as shown in a clip on iCarly.com . *In this video on iCarly.com, T-Bo shows his terrifying birth mark to Sam, Freddie, and Spencer. *As of the episode iQ, he resides in "Bushwell Plaza" in Freddie and Mrs. Benson's apartment (after an eviction from "The Groovy Smoothie"), making him Carly and Spencer's neighbor as well. *T-Bo's name is similar to New York Jets quarterback Tim Tebow. *He appears as a Genie in the episode iApril Fools granting wishes for the gang as they reminisce on the past. *T-Bo bears a reference to Pittsburgh Pirates centerfielder Andrew McCutchen. *A girl name Porscha Sweet has a restraining order against him which says he cannot be within 100 yards of her. Quotes *"You want a bagel?!" *"Wanna buy a bagel?" *"We sell bagels now." *"The bagels won't be ready for an hour." *"Would the gentleman care for a pickle?" *"Scared to take a walk on the pickle side of town?" *"Well, pardon me for thinking that all foods and beverages could get along!" *"Just buy a bell pepper!" *"You wanna buy a doughnut?" *"Man, this is embarassing." realizing that the doughnuts were put on the wrong way on the stick. *"Have I ever cared where you sit?!" *"I happen to be a doctor of smoothie-ology!" *"What did the goat do?" *"Nah, I'm just pullin' ya peach!" *"What, is the Queen coming?" *"No, I said to read the juice reports!" *"Come on, Carls. So your room burned down - look at the bright side..." *"Puncture...sliiide. Puncture...sliiide. Puncture...sliiide..." *"Unslide!" *"Look how it shines in the light!!" (iCarly.com video) *"Aw, man! That dude took over 300 bucks ...jerk!" *"I had to buy all new cables!" *"I'm the victim!" *"Freddie Benson!" *"Hey! I'm your boss now; you've got to call me Mr. Bo." *"And this one I found on the ground at a circus. It smells like elephant urine." T-Bo: "You wanna buy a pot pie?" Freddie: "No, thanks." Carly: "No." Sam: "Shut up, T-Bo." Gallery Click here to view T-Bo's gallery. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Category:Adults Category:Minor Males Category:iCarly Wiki Awards Winner Category:Males